SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix/Episode Guide
Episode Guide is the list guide from SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix. Season 1 Episode 1: Noah Is Reborn, Part 1 Noah is back! He and Kierra are preparing for College, but Retaliator resurfaces and wants revenge! Episode 2: Noah Is Reborn, Part 2 Retaliator just doesn't quit. He keeps trying to get the best of Noah and his friends. Can they finally teach that idiot that he obviously can't? Episode 3: The Sigma Squad Forgenza sends three artificially created mercenaries called the Sigma Squad after Noah and Kierra, but after also named have Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 arrive! (Goku is back!) Episode 4: Viva's Tamed A Tamed Neo-Evolved Asendant Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X5 steals Ship to use him as a power source, so Noah and Kierra must save him. Episode 5: Unnatural Selection Forgenza sends a robot named F-9 after Noah and Kierra that can adapt to their attacks. Episode 6: Ship Is Fused After fighting Psyphon, Psyphon infects Ship with a virus, and when Noah and Kierra go through hyperspace to get home faster, they get trapped. Episode 7: Nabbed Forgenza kidnaps Three Galvans in order to test Noah and Kierra. Episode 8: Goku's But Stock? Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 senses his Goku's stock he turned his lines from red, but not Noah and Kierra his everything Ship merged with Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 is Upgrade Suit instead. Episode 9: It Reborn, Part 1 Forgenza finally takes it upon himself to attack Noah and Kierra, but the Matrix gets scrambled, giving Noah some new aliens, as well as trapping the three inside the Matrix. Noah's Super Matrix with Touch Screen-Trivia: Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 does not Upgrade Suit to being Forgenza back. Episode 10: It Reborn, Part 2 The battle continues and Forgenza transforms. Noah and Kierra are no match for Forgenza, until Noah comes up with a plan. Noah's Super Matrix with Touch Screen-Trivia: Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 have uses a new technique, "I'm Cannot Forgenza!" by using Kierra's via Telekinesis. Season 2 Episode 1: Trouble Helix Galvan B is being invaded again. But this time it's not the Highbreed, it's Malware! Noah's Super Matrix with Touch Screen-Trivia: Formerly Galvan Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 and Azmuth escapes in the Galvan Prime for outside. Episode 2: Myvi's Useless Formerly Galvan Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 and Azmuth to finally his useless to stopping Perodua Myvi's Useless to Noah and Kierra. Episode 3: Amperi's Divide Malware invades unnamed AmpFibian's planet, but Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 and his Ra'ad asks his enemies Noah and Kierra to help him. Episode 4: A Terradino Has Been Detected Humungousaur' DNA sample gets corrupted, so Noah and Kierra have to go to Terradino and get another one. Meanwhile, Malware is also there and has plans of his own. Noah's Super Matrix with Touch Screen-Trivia: Vaxasaurian Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X5 has debuted with his Terradino from Malware has plans of his own. Episode 5: Holey Blackness Episode 6: A Virus Has Been Detected Noah, Kierra, and Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X7 it his Plumber's base. Malware possess Ship to invade the Plumber's base in disguise, Forgenza is waiting to hold them off. Noah's Super Matrix with Touch Screen-Trivia: Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Aegis X7 has debuted in SoulWeaver Adventures, since Super Matrix. Episode 7: Louded Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 accidentally his 4-audio speakers were screamed in the loud. Malware goes after an ancient key device on Turest. Noah and Kierra try to beat him to it. Episode 8: Power Accident Noah and Kierra gather Jack and Erika and track down Malware to fight him. Noah's Super Matrix with Touch Screen-Trivia: Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9's 4-audio speakers were returned to normal and battling Malware. Season 3 Episode 1: Back Hunters and His Prey It's finally Khyber's turn to hunt down Noah and Kierra, so he sends his dog to observe how they fight. Episode 2: A Galvan's Too A day in the lives of Formerly Galvan Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 and Azmuth. Episode 3: Minecrafted What? Noah and Kierra go into Minecraft again and get to The End. Episode 4: Time of the Eon Returns Eon returns and screws up the timestream again. He sends Kierra into the past. Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 (Goku's adult) and Kid Goku (Goku's kid) with Noah and Young Noah have to team up to defeat Eon for the 50th time. Episode 5: Have For All Eating Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 accidentally again his 4-audio speakers with Devosapien escapes its imprisonment and goes to Earth to eat everything in its path. Noah and Kierra must stop it. Preview: That's The Spirit (Cutscene Preview) Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 accidentally again his 4-audio speakers in Radio, but he spirits arrive to Atealan classes his Viva to the same name. Noah's Super Matrix with Touch Screen-Trivia: The Spirits with Atrea forms of Perodua Viva have debut in SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix, lived with Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9. Episode 6: Into The Void Aggregor has escaped Incarcecon, though his power is greatly weakened. He is absorbing energy from the Null Void's inhabitants in order to luster enough strength to escape. Can Noah beat Aggregor again? Episode 7: While You Were Away The Spirits with Atrea forms of Perodua Viva his not a homeworld his While You Were Away to the Amperi. Preview: Goku Versus: Prevision - Spirits with Atrea forms of Viva/Atrea forms of Goku The Spirits with Atrea forms of Perodua Viva is the prevision of Goku Versus, preview. Episode 8: Noah's New Aliens Uirus possessed him to robot, his a new alien, Astrodactyl. Noah's Super Matrix with Touch Screen-Trivia: Astrodactyl his unlocked by the Spirits with Atrea forms of Perodua Viva, Astrodactyl his debut in SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix. Episode 9, Preview: The Infinite Rival of the Courrpted Form (Crossover) It is preview for the crossover. Movie: SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix - Viva's Unleashed VI When the electricity from Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 was unleashed, SoulWeaver Goku and Atrea forms of Goku have save the Amperi. Episode 10, Crossover Preview: The Ultimate Crossover: The Search for the Orbs The teams were after searched the orbs. Noah's Super Matrix with Touch Screen-Trivia: Amperi Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X9 has last appearance in SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix, she was died when after explosion he Galanoth and Spirited Cryptic Perodua Viva was find the Energy Orb. Episode 11: Goodbye, Spirits! The Spirits with Atrea forms of Perodua Viva he farewell to Noah and Kierra in the other time. Noah's Super Matrix with Touch Screen-Trivia: The Spirits with Atealan forms of Perodua Viva has last appearance in SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix, befriended by Noah and Kierra. Season 4